1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating device housings coated with ceramic coatings.
2. Description of Related Art
Metals such as stainless steel, aluminum alloy, magnesium alloy, or titanium alloy, are usually used as shells of portable electronic devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones.
Metal shells having ceramic coatings can be wear-resistant and attractive. A typical method for fabricating the metal shells includes forming a 3D shaped shell substrate, spraying a ceramic powder coating on the 3D shaped shell substrate, and melting the ceramic powder coating by laser irradiation of a laser. However, a special bracket is needed to mount and rotate the shell substrate relative to the laser about multiple axes to coat each and every portion of the shell substrate. Accordingly, the fabricating cost is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.